


Unfuck You

by trekkiepirate



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: I legit apologise, M/M, This is so sappy, rating is seriously only for language, tumblr prompt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/pseuds/trekkiepirate
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Hartwin and... "I suck at apologies, so.... UNFUCK YOU.... or whatever."





	

“I suck at apologies so,” Eggsy looked lost in his suit, toeing at the ground (thankfully with the shoe that didn't have a poison blade), “unfuck you... or wha'ever.”

Harry would have shaken his head, if he wasn't certain that would set off a terrible headache. He instead reached out a hand towards where Eggsy stood in the doorway of the hospital room. “you apologised before I left, dear boy. It is I who owes you the apology. Dozens of apologies at that.”

Eggsy crossed the room in three long strides, half-running to Harry's side, bypassing the outstretched hand to all but climb into Harry's arms. “Jesus, don't you eve do that to me again, you get me? I'm well done with the hospital bed vigils, Harry. Well done.”

“I understand,” Harry felt the telltale sign of tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. “Oh, Eggsy. Oh, my heart, I am so so sorry for all I said to you before I left. You've succeeded beyond my wildest dreams.”

“I had to make you proud,” Eggsy's voice was shaky and muffled by the hospital gown. “I couldn't let you down again.”

Harry raised a hand, despite the tug of the IV to card through the young men's soft hair, mussing the careful applications of gel. “You didn't. You did so well, my heart. You saved the world.”

Eggsy pulled back, a look of desperate hope and confusion on his face. “Harry?”

“Yes, my heart?” Harry said, endearment all he could seem to say to the young man who had wormed his way into Harry's very soul with his wit and warm smiles. 

The hope that bloomed over Eggsy's face made him even more beautiful, which Harry would have declared impossible but he was currently being kissed within an inch of his life and all his thoughts were taken up with that glorious fact.

“Please tell me I didn't read this wrong,” Eggsy said when he pulled away, lips still shining with Harry's spit.

“You didn't,” Harry said. “But if you do that again, I'm afraid we'll be interrupted by concerned nurses worrying about how fast my heart is racing.”

Eggsy blushing was a very fetching sight. “Oh yeah? I get your heart going, do I?”

Harry smiled warmly. “I think you're the only thing that does anymore.” He ran his fingers over the shape of Eggsy's cheek to trace a finger to his jaw. “When I'm out of here, I plan to woo you properly, my dear boy. I don't ever want you to doubt how much I love you ever again.”

“Love me?” Eggsy eye's widened.

“Yes,” Harry said. “I've lived too long to play coy about my feelings. This last dance with the Grim Reaper taught me that.”

Eggsy took Harry's hand with both of his, kissing the back of it and squeezing his fingers tight. “I love you too, Harry. I never want to fight with you ever, ever again.”

Harry laid his other hand over Eggsy's. “My darling, I'm sure we'll fight. We're both too stubborn to not. But as long as our apologies always leads to kisses like that one I feel we'll be all right.” Harry grinned, bright as the sun.

Eggsy chuckled, warm happy. “Deal,” he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Harry's. “There. SWAK.”

“SWAK?” Harry asked, his raised eyebrow hidden by the bandages around his head.

“Learned it in primary school,” Eggsy smiled. “Sealed with a kiss. Means you can't ever break the deal.”

Harry kissed the back of Eggsy's hand. “I never intend to.”

“Ye gods,” Merlin said, standing in the doorway, holding his omnipresent tablet. “I feel I need to brush my teeth after all that saccharine. Galahad, you're due for a sparring session with Percival. Arthur, you should get some rest.”

It took Harry far too long to understand Merlin's words. “Arthur?”

“I'll send the footage to your tablet,” Merlin said. “Long story short, you have been unanimously elected Arthur.”

“I wasn't even awake to defend myself,” Harry complained as Eggsy leaned over to press a goodbye kiss to Harry's cheek.

“I'll come by later, luv,” he promised, “and catch you up on everything you missed while unconscious.” With a final wave from the doorway. Eggsy headed off, all but skipping down the hall.

Merlin wrote on his tablet for a long moment. “So, fraternization paperwork has already been filed and my congratulations on finally no longer being the saddest sack in the agency. If you break his heart they will never find your body.”

“Aren't you supposed to be my best friend?” Harry asked, not sure if he was more offended by the notion that Harry would ever intentionally hurt Eggsy or that Merlin would take Eggsy's side if he did.

“James was your best friend,” Merlin said matter of factly. “Percival and I are merely the good friends who put with you flash bastards.” He looked up. “Eggsy was a wreck. Once the saving the world adrenaline wore off, he crashed. Hard. I like the lad. I never want to see him that destroyed again.”

“You never will,” Harry promised, “as long as I have breath in my increasing decrepit body. I love him. Madly.”

Merlin smiled slightly. “Aye, so I heard. You should rest before Eggsy returns. Save your strength for the official debriefing I'll be giving you tomorrow and no unofficial ones with Eggsy or I'll have the nurses keep you on bed rest for an extra month.”

“Merlin?” Harry said just before the other man was out of the room. “I'm sorry to you too. If my perceived death caused you any grief.”

“Unfuck you.”


End file.
